Meeting Destiny!
by Broken in silence
Summary: Kol/Bonnie..."Missing what you've never met!"


**_What I've learnt from Watching TVD… Ship Bonnie Bennett with everyone…. Can't have your OTP's hope for the best. _**

**_Chapter- I miss you, and I just met you..._**

Kol stepped into the pallor where Finn comes storming pass him, finally he's had enough of Klaus talking, Klaus does love to posture and the sound of his own voice... which gives Kol cheeky feelings.

Elijah and Klaus turn to face their baby brother... "Kol,"

"Brothers!what has Finn in such a foul mood?"

"The ball."Klaus looks proud of himself and the events that took place.

"What did you think of it Kol?" Elijah asks smoothly.

Kol yawns, "Well that was quite entertaining but a bit over dramatic for my tastes." Kol said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know about you all but I think I preferred life better when I was incapacitated ." He shrugs bored.

Elijah chuckled a bit standing near the fireplace. "Times have changed brother, you've missed so much."

"Yes, I have." Kol's face flashed between grimace and disappointment as he looked towards Klaus.

"It was nothing personal, Kol . . . I just wanted you on my side,"

Kol tilts his head, "That doesn't make it okay for you to have put me in box for over a century."

"Well, we should have known it would happen eventually, Nicklaus and temper-tantrums' . . ." Elijah states elegantly.

Klaus is standing in front of Kol within seconds. "Watch your tongue brother . . . Because I can always put you back in that box."

Kol laughs, "Quiver, quiver." Kol says through clinched teeth as he stares at Klaus. His eyes deadpanned-his manner nonchalant.

"Alright enough… let's pull the testosterone down." Elijah pats Kol's shoulder.

Kol pours himself a drink taking a seat on the leather sofa adjacent the picture window.

"You seriously need to get laid . . . Loosen up a bit it has been over a century." Klaus mocked.

Kol blinks his eyes rapidly in annoyance he doesn't even remember the last female he had his way with. "There were plenty of choices at the ball."

"Like who, the chipper blonde?"

"No." Klaus says quickly looking away from Elijah and Kol- who share a look of knowing.

"The brunette . . . Ellen-"

"Elena!" Elijah corrects him swiftly with a suave tongue. "Right, how can I forget." Kol rolls his eyes.

Kol sighs harshly these two girls both left different impressions on Kol, Elena and her "Sweetly sugar-coated attitude" I just want the best for my family and friends routine made his ears bleed and Caroline was a neurotic almost watered down version of Rebekah, he loves his sister no doubt but some days he'd rather not deal with the melt-downs and drama that comes along with someone as high-strong as Rebekah.

"Elijah, seriously."

"What?" Elijah looks genuinely confused. "And Nicklaus . . ." He shakes his head at them.

"You have something to say?" Klaus furrows his brow, narrowing his gaze on Kol.

"Your choices in women have always confused me." Kol throw his legs up on the table.

Klaus smirks, "And what of you're choices Kol? I've often wondered!" Klaus lifed his brows to imply something about Kol's sexual orientation.

Elijah ears perk as he looks sly at Kol, "He does have a point no matter how vulgar,"

Kol gives them both a Cheshire smile, "Your ones to talk, you have the hots for the second rate doppelganger with the personality that mirrors that of dishwasher and you're fawning over a baby vampire who's eerily similar to your sister." Kol states diligently as he stands. "You're perfect examples on who not to fall in love with." Kol puts his drink down on the coffee table leaving quickly.

Kol wonders the streets of Mystic falls aimlessly with no detestation in mind-this place, this small little town held no amusement for him-these people, why does his mother want to stay here why does any of them. He believes they should leave Klaus behind to dwell in his own miserable existence; he has not forgiven Klaus and he isn't sure if he ever will;

As he strolls along trapped in his thoughts he hears what is known as rap coming from some place known as the Mystic grill apparently this is what the kids are listening to these days… it's not particularly his taste in music but he isn't against either- Kol steps inside and instantly the female population of the grill eye-sex him, Kol doesn't mind not in the least bit; only thing is, he was the picky-type he doesn't just give himself out-sure he could have any of them if he wanted-sadly he did not want any of them.

And for a moment he started to wonder did Klaus have a point.

"Nah." Kol let's the thought leave as quickly as it came.

Kol smelt the air something was different about, it was suddenly sweeter he couldn't quite describe it to himself but he wanted to know where it was coming from-_who it was coming from._

He turns and suddenly his life flips upside down-and things seem right, things make perfect sense.

Beautiful, absolutely perfect. Kol stares at the girl with caramel skin , and suddenly he misses her- he actually misses her and he doesn't know why because he's never met her before.

Bonnie is text-ing Caroline who's meeting her here, Bonnie liked to be early which never works because Caroline likes to be late, sliding the phone shut suddenly she bumps into a handsome stranger. And before she speaks he does.

"Excuse me, but I just have to introduce myself to you, I'm Kol and I just wanted to meet you,"

_Act neutral don't scare her away_. Just be normal. He tells himself but from the look on her face she seems freaked-out.

"Ookay. . ." Bonnie doesn't know how to act towards him. "And you are?" He asks her politely.

"Am' not sure I should tell you." She says weary.

Kol looks confused, "Why not?"

"Your kind of -"

"Creepy, I seem like a complete creep." Kol frowns- this is what happens when you spend half-a-century in a coffin.

"Yeah!" She nods.

Kol smiles, "I'm not a creep, I promise." He says, his voice Deeping.

Bonnie arches an eyebrow, at him she finds herself almost intrigued. "That's what they all say."

"So, you aren't going to tell me your name are you?"

"Probably not." She shakes her head no.

Kol tilts his head back- he wanted to remember this moment the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, the ping in his chest, the determination desperate to know everything about her.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to settle for these brief moments of talking and if no ones ever told you, you're breathtaking, and it was my pleasure to met you. . . I'll leave, and not bother you any longer." Kol gives her a charming smile, as he held out his hand to her.

She looked at his extended fingers hesitantly but she obliges him, his lips were moist and soft as he pressed them sensually against flesh that felt like silk brushing against his lips.

As he headed for the door he didn't dare let himself look back. And he's missing her again.

Bonnie looks awestruck, As he pushed the door open. "Bonnie, my name is Bonnie."

Kol looks back smiling dubiously at her, "See you around, Bonnie." He liked the way that sounded coming from his lips and he want's to say her name forever.


End file.
